I Suck At Titles
by Abunai
Summary: My sad attempt at a summary...The gundam pilots are now normal high school students with normal lives! As time passes a relationship blooms. What will become of our favorite couple? I think I'm drunk now... DuoHeero


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters I am using from Gundam. The only character I own is Tsuki. She is mine.

Enjoy. 3

**Chapter 1: Wondering**

Duo wrapped his arms around his lover and smiled, "I love you." The boy beneath him sighed and lightly played with the braid then decided to remove it by pulling the hair band off.

The chestnut hair cascaded out as Heero used his finger to loosen it, "Duo… I love you too. Would you please…?" Duo stared into those deep blue eyes and whispered, "Yes?" Heero laid his hand on Duo's bare chest…

"Make love to me."

* * *

Duo woke up to a peaceful looking day. First thought, 'Oh shit'. He started to remove himself from the blankets that he had tangled himself in while asleep.

That's about the time he remembered his dream and why he was growing uncomfortable below his waist. As the dream began to replay Duo became more uncomfortable and his face came to resemble a beet.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Tsuki shot out of bed at the yell and looked around in a dazed state before falling unceremoniously back to sleep.

Duo slammed the door open to his roommates room and threw a pillow at her, "Look what your dumb obsession of yaoi made me do!" Tsuki shot up and said, "Yaoi where?"

Duo sighed and bonked her lightly on the head, "Wake up. If I leave you here you'll sleep till tomorrow afternoon." Tsuki sighed and got out of bed.

* * *

Duo ate his breakfast silently and every few bites he would look up and glare at the person across the table from him. Tsuki became slightly unnerved by the whole thing and finally had enough, "Duo what's wrong you've been glaring at me all morning. I swear sooner of later holes will be burned through my head."

Duo huffed, "Thanks to you introduction to yaoi session yesterday I had the freakiest, scariest, enough to scar you for life dream."

Tsuki let the spoon dangle haphazardly from her lips and then pulled it out, "A wet dream Duo?" The sudden red tint on Duo cheeks said it all. "Who was it about?"

Duo mumbled something forcing Tsuki to ask him to repeat what he had said, "It was about Heero! Jeez are you happy now?"

Heero chose this moment to waltz into the kitchen, "What was about me?" Tsuki jumped slightly and growled, "Heero stop sneaking into our apartment without using the front door."

Heero circled the table silently and then made himself comfortable in one of the chairs. "Gawd dammit listen when someone is talking to you!" Tsuki nearly yelled. Heero opened his bag, pulled out his laptop, set it on the table, and turned it on.

Fuming Tsuki set off to spend her usual fifteen minutes of anger at his silence cleaning her room.

The kitchen was thick with silence. Duo began to tap his spoon on the bowl. Heero looked up and said, "You didn't answer my question."

Duo stopped his tapping and turned red, "I was having a dream about you." Heero paused for a few seconds then began to work on his laptop again.

Duo stared in disbelief, 'didn't he think it was weird I had a dream about him? I guess I should be thankful he didn't ask what kind of dream.' He was too curious to be thankful so he asked, "Aren't you gunna ask me what kind of dream I had?"

Heero paused again and looked up at Duo, who blushed noticeably, "I'm too scared to ask." With that Heero went back to work and left Duo dumbfounded.

* * *

Tsuki finally returned to her usual happy self and excused Heero for his intrusion then headed off to school. Duo began his cleaning duty as Heero worked vigorously on his laptop.

After a while Duo decided to get Heero away from the electronical device he seemed to be glued to, "Heero since you're here why don't you do some of the chores?"

Silence engulfed the kitchen signaling that Heero had stopped typing. A few more seconds of silence passed. "One." Heero stated. Duo looked at him questioningly before Heero repeated, "I will do one chore." Happy that his plan was successful Duo pointed to the dishes, which were piled to the ceiling. Heero paled slightly and then set off to work on the dirty mountain.

* * *

Heero was angry. Seething. Duo had hidden his laptop while he was washing the dishes. How he didn't notice he had no idea. He just knew Duo Maxwell was going to pay.

He stomped into Duo's room. Then paused slightly. The room was decorated in violet and black. The bed was covered in black satin sheets with a violet scythe border. The windows covered curtains somewhat similar to his bed sheets. The longhaired boy's taste somewhat interested Heero.

Heero then noticed that most of the furniture like the closet and worktable were also black. In the far right corner was a large mirror with a chair in front of it. A brush leaned against one of the legs of chair. 'His grooming area.' Heero thought.

Heero began to search the room without disturbing anything and was about to give up on this room before he realized he had not searched the worktable.

He opened the first drawer and found writing utensils.

He opened the third and found a few brushes, combs, and hair ties.

He opened the last one and with a cry of satisfaction found his laptop.

He picked it up and examined it for damages. As he was about to close the drawer he noticed something.

Holding his laptop under his arm he careful pulled out the photograph. It was a picture of Heero working on his laptop. 'When did he take this picture?'

On the back of the photo was a small scribble, "Heero and his life partner. The evil laptop of absorption." Heero stifled a small chuckle at this and slipped the photo into his coat pocket. He then closed the drawer and left the room.

Duo would be questioned. He made a mental note to do so as soon as possible.

* * *

Ok end of first chapter. Tsuki isn't all that important. I just slapped her in there just so you get acquainted. She'll have a more important role later on. Muahaha. Anyways review please. I'll make the next chapter longer. Maybe. If you review. Lol. By the way I shall slowly stick the other pilots in there. This is their life in a parallel universe where they go to college and study like normal young adults. 


End file.
